Lunatic mind
by DAve and Bob
Summary: You don't know, how fragile the world is. People only see what makes up things, not how toy rip them apart, seeing how to make a heart beat, never knowing how to make it stop. Having a brain that works this way, having eyes that see those things isn't something someone can brag about, some people simply need to learn...how to take things apart.


Chapter 1

Waking up.

Her eyes fluttered as her brain jumped from her skull, lines blocks and stars scattered the ceiling, her mind was breaking simply looking at it as the black haired girl reached over to her bracelet and put it on, in that instant her field of vision was cleared.

"Gah..." The seventeen year old simply got up from her mattress, looking around on the familiar black walls, the girl took note on the sudden drop of temperature as she stretched.

"I guess we are at the South-Pole," The gray eyed girl grumbled as she stepped out of her room, the halls were crowded as usual as she grumbled, walking past the guards. If she knew those two, than no doubt they would be above deck as she walked up the steel stairs.

The sea breeze was sickening, as white and blue filled the girls vision, chunks of ice floated in the sea as a rather old man and a teenage boy with a rather stupid ponytail.

"It's about time you got up, we've found the Avatar," His voice was rather cold as the girl eyes simply narrowed at those words.

They've been over this before, saying that he had found the Avatar, and time and time again he hopes were either dash or crushed. The girl would have felt bad, but Zuko brought it on himself most of the time, it's not like she actually cared what happened to the prince either.

She had her own ambitions to follow, she was just going on this fantasy hunt for free transportation. Though she wondered if anything of interest was going to happen anytime soon, the girl weighed whether she should just go back home or stay traveling with a failure.

"Yeah sure you are, so where are we going anyway, if you don't mind me asking..." Of course the prince minded that she asked, but he just grumbled again.

"We are heading towards the southern water-tribe, you've heard about them right?" The older man asked as the black haired girl crossed her arms, the girl remembered her mother talking about them once. However she never thought about a lot of those things in details, those things are simply troublesome and worthless, a lot of things are worthless.

"Well yeah, but I don't think me knowing about that kind of thing is going to help right? Ah, this trip just keeps getting more and more complicated, I could be home in moms big mansion sleeping right now..." The girls laziness was rather jarring as the old man simply sighed once again before the gray eyed girl simply yawned.

"Eh, if nothing is happening I'm going back into my room, me being here is just a waste of everyone's time..." The girl really wasn't the most talkative type, though she had an odd habit of saying some rather disturbing things.

"_Death and the flaws of the world, no matter what. As living or non living, as long as it has a form, it will fade-away one day," _She had those random thoughts as she went below the deck, in the head she wondered why everyone looked at her in such an odd way.

"_Yeah, that's normal, I don't think I'm completely sane either," _The girl was always blunt, even to herself, so as she sat back in lied back in her bed, she lifted her arm, scanning it as if it was some sort of pole.

"_I probably shouldn't do this," _Something in the girls head spoke out against what she was going to do next.

"_Doing this is wrong, simply seeing those things is wrong, wrong, wrong, I should just ignore it," _She was apart of a family of killers so her being a killer is only natural. _"Still, it's not something I should, do even looking at those marks is wrong...so,"_

She took off her bracelet as her eyes widen, still staring at her arm, lines, blocks and a single star entered her vision. Something that could be torn and cut apart simply by tracing them with a sharp object, even if it was dulled those things will break and shatter.

She quickly put her bracelet back on as her head screamed in pain, it seemed like her brain was split in two, even if it was only for a moment.

This was the curse that was attached to Mousha _Ránshāoshe, though the word curse was a little strong, rather she was just born unlucky. It was just that simple, not everything is a gift or has a higher calling, somethings are simply bad no matter how you look at them. To be able to cut metal in two with a simple butter knife, because of its ____flaws __should not be able to exist._

_Being able to see the flaws in anything and everything, that probably would drive someone insane._

_"__If you hate them so much...why don't you just cut them out?" __The girl asked herself that question, the same question __she asked herself when she was aware of what she was seeing. Though even if she cut them out, it wouldn't stop her from seeing the objects._

_"I can do whatever I want with them, living your life for other people is stupid anyway, as long as those who are around me are safe, everything else can shatter apart," It was a selfish thought, but than again._

_"__There are plenty of people who are selfless, so I can be a selfish as I want, there are people to make up that difference," __The girl yawned as she shut her eyes, ____"Yeah, doing good things for others just for the sake of doing them is stupid..." _

_There was no dream, nothing at all, if there was a dream Mousha didn't remember it, as a horrible sound of __splinting__ ice entered her ears, it seemed that they had finally landed. __Though she doubted anything interesting was going to happen __anytime soon._

_"Still, Zuko is probably going to make us all look bad, though that probably wasn't very hard to do," After all they were apart of the Fire-Nation and she herself were apart of the Ranshaoshe family, a family that were actually just a group of serial killers before they started doing assassin work._

_"__He's going to yell at me if I stay down here and do nothing, but he's going to yell at me ____if I go out there and do nothing, in the end he's going to yell at me either way," __That was an absolute truth as Mousha weighed her decision._

_"__If it was someone important ____he would have woken me up, plus I don't feel like him giving me dirty looks right now," __With that said, going back to sleep wasn't even an option, though going above deck was a hassle by itself._

_"Well, it's not like I have anything better to do," __Mousha shrugged as she left her room and headed to the top of the ship, she leaned against the guard rails down on the small village bellow. It was rather odd, they were suppose to be in the South-Pole, so the southern water-tribe should have been there, but it was just a small village._

_Mousha couldn't help but grumble as Zuko marched onto the village, the amount of soldiers were completely unnecessary, it seemed like the prince was just being a bully._

_"Ah, really it's not any of my business what he does with the people he was given, he can do what he pleases, if it leads to his death I'll probably just laugh," Mousha sighed as she walked away from the railing, there was nothing to look at, just people doing what people do best...nothing._

_"____Though, I guess it's ignorant of me to say those things, since everyone is the main character of their own story, though with that said. I don't have to worry about them if that's the case, people can take care of themselves."_

_Strangers were completely worthless to Mousha, in the end if __she had to choose between millions of people she didn't know, or a single person she cared about, that person would win out every time. Even if that person was a killer, Mousha would simply ignore that fact._

_"I guess, I'll just wait up here," __T__here really wasn't anything to do on the ship,__ just and endless __amount of blue, gray and red. Lesser minds would have simply be driven insane looking at such lacking things, day after day._

_"____Seriously, next chance I get I'm going back to the Fire-nation, there is nothing for me here and I'm just wasting my time feeding an unlucky prince unachievable dream," __Unfortunately a lot of things in life came down to luck and chance, trying to control said things will leave you empty and broken._

_Or, whether you succeeded in life was also out of your hands.  
_

_"Ah, look at me thinking about such worthless things in life, man __I've really have been on this ship for too long," __Mousha sighed, __such a bothersome fate that had fallen upon her._

_The prince would be back soon, with nothing to show for his efforts, just like everything else he did. Maybe Mousha would have been more kind to the prince if his attitude wasn't so horrid, then again._

_"__Maybe our personality are simply to____o____ different, like the burdens we bare...bah I'm thinking too much, I really have to stop that," _

_Mousha once again entered the inner workings of the ship, __she would catch cold __if she stayed out for too long, she stayed below the ship for a few hours. Once again, looking at the steel __wall doing nothing, it was such a pitiful excuse to do such a thing as the ship began moving once again._

_"Oh, he must be done now..." The black haired girl sighed as the sound of a horn echoed through the air. It was probably time to go up above once again, though Mousha knew that Zuko was going to yell __at her again._

_As she left her bed, a door opened, it seemed that __she would not have to go meet with the princes, as he decided to met with her instead._

_"Oh...it's you, I was actually just going to see you, so did you find anything?" Mousha was trying her hardest not to sound sarcastic as the amber eyed teens eyes narrowed._

_"Actually we did, no thanks to you __Ránshāoshe..." __He grumbled, but he was in a decent mood, as decent as Zuko's mood could get in his situation._

_"You did, let me guess, you actually found the Avatar?" Now she really was just joking with the princes, even if she was going to get a yelled at in the process._

_However, Zuko did not snap, he simply looked at Mousha before turning to leave the room._

_"I'm going home," It was a shocking statement __as Mousha simply blinked, she couldn't believe that the prince found someone that didn't even exist. Since that was impossible after all, Mousha asked another question._

_"Can I see him? I mean it's not everyday you __get to see a living breathing Air-bender," It was simply out of curiosity as Zuko eyes narrowed._

_"No, knowing someone like you, you'll just screw everything up, I don't want you even near him," That was Zuko's command as Mousha sighed, it was to be expected, but at least she would be off the ship soon._

_"Whatever, it seemed these non-eventful two years are coming to a close, I actually kind of excited to see my little sister," Mousha smiled to herself, though the fact how similar Zuko was to said sister was rather disturbing._

_"__If I told either of them that ____they would yank my head off," __Mousha sighed as she recalled her two siblings._

_"Just make sure you don't screw this up," He repeated, it seemed he entered the room just to tell the girl those words before leaving._

_"Ah...he sure isn't pleasant, oh well. I'll be out of this garbage-hole soon enough. At this rate though, I really will lose the bet," Mousha mused as she lied back in her bed and closed her eyes, nothing else interesting was going to happen for the rest of the day, so staying up was completely pointless._

_She simply rested her eyes for the time being, the laying their thinking about the manor and the estate when she got back, she probably would be treated to a lavishing dinner or something. Which was fine by her, as long as she got to actually sleep in a decent bed._

_Of course all of those images were shattered when a large rumble shook the ship, despite being warned not to get in the way, Zuko managed to screw up by himself. _

_"__Don't tell me we hit an Iceberg, dying like this would be pretty lame..." She joked about her death as if __it was a bad joke before she left her room, she was probably there for a couple of hours as she headed to the deck, what she was was a rather sad sight._

_Fire-nation soldiers frozen in place, the ship half covered in ice as a sky bison was flying in the distance, it would be rather funny if the prince wasn't screaming orders to everyone, though despite all of this. Mousha knew instantly what this meant._

_"__I guess I won't be sleeping on a decent bed anytime soon,"_

_**Author note.**_

_**This is actually the first OC/Zuko Fic I'm doing, so Mousha is a pretty lazy character so far.**_


End file.
